The Fox's Hollow Mask
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: The Fight with Zabuza awakens Naruto's Bloodline and ancestory, The Court and Jack Of blades. Bad summary I know. Be warned for a very DARK,EVIL, and SADISTIC Naruto. NarutoXAnkoXTayuyaXKin.
1. Jack's Back

The Fox's Ebony Mask

_DIsclamer- Don't own Naruto/Fable_

"DUCK" Kakashi yelled to his team as the giant blade Kubikiribocho zoomed head on toward the group. Sasuke tackled the client to the ground as kakashi ducked and rolled out of harm's way. Sakura stood there, frozen in fear until an orange blur shoved her into the ground; she was soon sprayed with a crimson liquid that came from her savior.

Naruto had fallen on one knee as a massive gash spewed out blood from across his back where the blade had hit.

"Damn kid, I'm impressed. You are the kyuubi brat if I'm not mistaken, the 'Oh so powerful Demon King' protecting a little girl it rather _poetic. _Face it kid were all demons in one way or another so why hid it" A bandaged man said appearing on top of his blade that was lodged into the tree. Thunder shook the area as rain began to fall, a bad omen.

Naruto gritted his teeth and forced his body to stand; he drew a kunai and pointed it at Zabuza.

"I might be a demon, but I protect my precious people and I will be hokage!" Naruto shouted. Zabuza sneered as he dislodged the blade and in a swift motion jumped into the air and down at naruto. The boy eyes widen and jumped out of the way. Zabuza eyed him for a moment, his head twisted around to see Kakashi coming at him with a Chidori charged up. Zabuza brought up his butchers knive to block the lightning attack. Before Kakashi could follow up, three senbon needles ripped into his neck. '_No….damn it. Naruto…forgive me'_ Kakashi thought as he fell to the ground, out cold.

Zabuza smirked under his mask as he saw naruto breathing heavily and still holding a kunai. Before naruto could bling, zabuza activated his hidden mist jutsu that slowly surrounded him.

"You really don't believe that do you? All that 'Protecting your precious people and becoming hokage' Zabuza said then proceeded to slash nearly every inch of naruto's body, not deep cut but just enough to get the reaction he wanted. After 5 minutes of the torture, the mist faded away, in the middle was naruto on all fours looking down at a puddle of his own reflection. Zabuza chuckled as he walked in front of the blond, Kubikiriboch on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him before he was sent to his mindscape.

**Naruto's mindscape.**

"**You damn FOOL! What were you thinking throwing OUR lives away for the sake of one mortal!? NOW were as good as dead and that damn bag of bones shimigami it going to finish what that father of yours STARTED!" the kyuubi roared as his jailer stood in front of his cage, a blank expression on his face.**

"**Not necessarily" a demonic yet smooth voice said, for a moment the kyuubi stiffened as he recognized it.**

"**Down here" the voice beckoned to naruto, the boy looked down into the water at his feet to see a shimmering object, naruto slowly picked it up and held it to his face level.**

**It was a mask with a grizzly look it, stitching a swirling dark patterns adorned it in design.**

"**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,…" the fox quivered in fear as he back away from the bars, puzzling naruto. **

"**KIT DON'T PUT IT ON, THROW IT AS FAR AS YOU CAN, GET AWAY FROM IT!" Kyuubi yelled with desperation at his container. If naruto didn't know any better, he thought the mask smiled. Suddenly it came to life and flew through the handlebars and latched itself to kyuubis forehead, causing it to howl and thrash in pain, slamming himself agents the bars.**

"**KIIIIIT RUUUUUN AHHHHHHHHH" the fox yelled as his life energy was sapping into the mask, Naruto was knocked back by a deep red shock wave casing him to lose his eye sight for a moment.**

**Naruto shakily rose to his feet and gasp at what he saw. The Cage that contained the fox was ripped and shredded beyond repair, in the darkest corner a pair of golden red eyes that slowly approached him. Out of the shadows stepped a 6'5 man in a red armor with two mask similar to his own adorned on his chest. The figure slowly walked to naruto, who was frozen in fear.**

"**Do you know who I am boy" the man said, naruto shook his head no. the man crouched to eye level.**

"**My name is Jack of Blades; a powerful being who has been longed locked form the world. You are a direct descendant of me. With that Fox's power tucked away in my mask I once again have a physical body and I also have the memories of what your life has been like….unbefitting my descendant, LET's remedy that" Jack said causing naruto to stir from his mindscape.**

**Real world**

"HAHAHA still alive huh" Zabuza said as he saw naruto began to move.

"IV played enough for one day, you can die with a clear conscious knowing that is was Zabuza Monomichi that sent you to the grave." The man said raising his blade but stopped suddenly when naruto started to speak.

"Your right….about me, I mean" Naruto said looking down at the puddle in his own reflection.

"That bit about wanting to 'protect my precious people' and 'becoming hokage' was just to keep the fox at bay every time I wanted to Slaughter the village, BUT WHO AM I KIDDING I WAS BORN TO KILL!" Naruto said punching the ground, with red chakura slowly covering his face and making an object.

"What are you saying?" Zabuza asked eyeing the kid when he feelt a massive killer intent.

"I'm saying…." Naruto said raising his head slowly "Jack is **BACK"** he said in a demonic voice reviling the ebony mask and slowly rose to his feet, chuckling insanely.

"You've lost your mind, TIME TO DIE!" Zabuza said as he ran forward and impaled naruto in the abdomen. Instead of getting screams, he received Laughter.

"**HAHAHAh….pain…..this is why I fight**" Naruto said pushing the blade further in.

"**This is my nature…my **_**Normal"**_** Naruto said walking further into the sword.**

Zabuza let go of the blade and backed up as naruto ripped it out laughing behind his mask the entire time.

'D….dobe?" Sasuke questioned as the remints of team 7 watched the event.

"**I have to thank you for this wakeup call I needed to what I truly believe, to what I truly am" **Naruto said twirling the executioner's blade in his hand.

(A/N: play Zabuza fight Music it's on my profile.)

"**hahahaha….Assassins Rush" **Naruto said as he ran forward and disappeared, Zabuza blinked for a moment then felt the flat side of his blade slam into his back, knocking him into the air; where naruto was waiting. Zabuza used both of his arms to block the attack naruto lashed out. Naruto then axe kicked him then folled up with spinning his entire body with the blade overhead, flaying Zabuza's back befor he fell to the ground naruto grasped the top of his head and through him further into the air and at the right moment, slashed the blade downward; severing his right arm.

"FATHER!" a famine voice yelled as a masked hunter-nin sprung out of the tree line, firing shards of ice that shaderd on impact on the executioners blade as naruto spun it rapidly in front of him.

"FATHER RUN!" Haku shouted to zabuza as he slowly rose off the ground, grasping his bleeding stub of an arm.

"Damn it…..HAKU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Zabuza shouted back to his daughter, who kept shooting ice shards at the power drunk naruto.

Naruto, growing weary of this blocking game relished a powerful shockwave that knocked haku off balance; he then dived head first down at haku and landed a few feet behind her, both motionless for seconds until Haku's head slowly slide off of her body.

Zabuza stared at the decapitate body of his daughter, for the first time in his life a single tear made its way down his face.

"…..H….Haku….."Zabuza said reaching out with his good arm, suddenly a small green orb exited out of her body and was absorbed into narutos mask.

"**Hmmmmm delicious these human souls" Naruto said smiling under his mask; he tilted his toward zabuza, who was in a state of shock. He slowly walked toward him, twirling the executioner's blade right and left, chopping up the ground. Zabuza raised his eyes and meet naruto, he was looking at a real demon. **

"**TSK not fun when they don't put up a fight, at least scream for me. Were all demons right? SO WHY BOTHER HIDING IT" Naruto shouted as he brought the blade overhead and sliced Zabuza in half, then proceeded to devour his soul.**

'**HAHAHAHA well done my boy, well done indeed' Jack said from his mindscape.**

**Naruto looked at the blood stained exicutenars blade then slide it on his back, keeping it as a prize/Trophy.**

"Naruto…."Kakashi asked getting off the ground. Naruto acted as if he dident hear him.

"Kyuubi….." naruto turned his dark eyes to kakashis lone one.

"**No….Fox of blades" Naruto said then started laughing insainly.**

**DONE, IV BEEN ITCHING TO WRITE THIS FOR AWHILE, SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? **

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LEVE THEM IN THE REVIEW SECTION, ALSO I THOUGHT ABOUGHT GIVING HIM A SUMMONING CONTRACT FOR DRACONIC DRAGONS.**

**WELL THAT ALL FOR NOW, REAPER99X….OUT**


	2. True Nature

The Fox's Hollow Mask

Disclamer- do not own naruto/fable.

WARNING: RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.

The remaining walk to Tazuna's house was deathly quiet, naruto walked in front with the executioners blade strapped onto his back. His mask disappeared when he did a swiping motion across its surface. (Like what Ichigo does with his hollow mask, don't own ether)

'_**Naruto, there is something we must do once you are in town' **_Jack said from his mind scape.

'What jack?' Naruto asked curious.

'_**Purchas a set of armor and for unholy sake; nothing orange**__.' Jack said sighin._

'_Truthfully, I always hated that orange crap but it was the only thing villager's would let me buy.'_Naruto thought back, making a note to visit the fine establishment of konoha.

"Sigh….Thank kami were here" Tazuna said with relief at the arrival at his house. Naruto harshly brushed past him "I don't remember kami saving your ass".

"Is he always like this, before he put that mask on he was another person." The old drunk said.

Kakashi shook his head "I don't know what caused him to change this way."

"I'll tell you what, It's that mask. That thing gave him power. Power that should belong to an uchiha!" Sasuke said scowling. Kakashi sighed.

Sakura remained quiet, she felt responsible for this. If she hadn't been so afraid, he wouldn't have taken that sword across his back.

"Father!"Tsunami shouted with joy as she ran past naruto, who eyed her for a moment and hugged the old man.

"What do we do now sensei" sakura asked.

"Well I plan on staying until the bride is complete now with Zabuza '_dealt' _with; I think the mission should run smoothly." Kakashi said briefly looking at naruto.

"I'll be back" he said walking past the group.

"Wait Naruto, where are you going ?" Sakura yelled as he disapperd in the surrounding forest.

**Village**

Naruto calmly walked into the Oni's hammer, a blacksmith shop.

"Ah how may I help you sir?" a middle-aged man said looking up from his anvil and the sword he was making.

"I would like a set of armor following this design, but with more plat to offer protection. Also slots on each part so that I can place seals on them." Naruro said taking a blank piece of paper and channeling an image of jack into it.

The man whistled, "Well this is certainly going to be an interesting project and a pretty penny for the work. Seeing how this is a special order I think I can have it done tomorrow after noon. Just don't forget the payment." The man said like a rat at the end.

Naruto smirked "I'm sure that won't be a problem" the walked out of the store and into the wood. After walking a few minutes he found a clearing and sat down on a fallen tree.

'_Jack I've got a few questions' Naruto said._

'_**Yes I'm sure you would. Ask away'**__ Jack responded._

'_You said I'm your descendant, how?' naruto asked._

'_**After I was killed a second time I returned to the void where I ruled since my siblings were permanently dead. The void is the foundations for every realm of life and within the place lies many entities one such was a clan of fox demons who sought freedom. They struck a bargain with me, that one of their descendants would be offered to me in exchange for their freedom.'**__ Jack explained._

'_The kyuubi was from that clan' Naruto said_

'_**Yes. However, I could not simply leave the void. If I possessed him while he had a physical form, I would have been dragged back to that hell I once called home. But only out of a stroke of luck was he sealed into you, I possessed him while inside of you and in turn I took his place of being sealed within you with that seal still active meaning, we are merging into one being.'**__ Jack said_

'_Your mask, tell me about that' Naruto asked._

'_**My mask is the embodiment of my being; it is my bear soul and heart. Without it, I would cease to be. When you were it, we become one.**__' Jack said._

'_**Also, when you kill while wearing my mask, it allows you to hmmm….'upgrade' shall we say, your abilities with the souls you take. For instance, you already have one Assassins rush but that it the first of many such as inferno, lightning the possibilities are endless and when you are experienced enough you may weave such ability's. Along with that, there is skill and strength but that is mostly physical. Ahh and there is the Dragon in your blood…'**__ jack said._

"_WHAT!" Naruto yelled aloud._

'_**Yes, dragons. I was able to assume the form of one and given enough time so shall you.'**__ Jack said amused at naruto's reactions._

'_Damn I can't wait till I get back to konoha' Naruto said with a dark smirk._

_**Jack chuckled 'Yes it's going to be an interesting return'.**_

Naruto Cut the connection with Jack and drifted asleep.

**Next day, Oni's hammer.**

"Ahh hello again I have your order ready" the smith said as naruto walked in. The man had the armor laid out across a table; naruto walked closer to inspect it. ( I'm Bad at description's, but there's a image on my profile."

Naruto smirked "Yes, this will do nicely"

"Um yes….now the matter of payment" the smith said twiddling his fingers.

Naruto smirk turned into a sadistic grin he then placed his right hand on his head.

The smith started to shake violently, small trims of dark smoke flowed out around from his head, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He slowly fell to his knees and naruto squeezed harder until his head exploded.

'**hahaha that's an interesting way to try out your lightning ability' Jack said entertained.**

"Oh and keep the change" Naruto said after suiting up in his armor and exited the building.

**Outside of tazuna's house.**

Naruto heard a crash and arched his fingers then swiped across his face, making the mask appear.

**Inside-Kitchen**

"Inari run!" Tsunami screamed as the two wanna-be samurai held both of them hostage.

"Gato wants the girl, I say let's kill the kid" the tan one said unsheathing his sword and making his way to the frightened child. As he was about to end inari's life, a giant clever like blade shot through the window and impaled him into the wall.

"**Mind if I get in on this" **Naruto said appearing next to the dead thug then pulled the blade, getting a shower of blood.

"You bastured!" the other yelled shoving Tsunami out of the way and charged him with his sword above his head. Naruto lazily ducked under him and in a spinning motion bisected him, causing both green orbs to flow into him.

"Oh thank kami, I don't think I can ever repay you" Tsunami said happily. Naruto stared at her from behind the mask.

"**I think you can," He said with his eyes traveling her body.** She stiffened at what he meant.

"Inari…go to your room until I come get you" she said

"But Mom" he said

"Pleas…" she said looking down, inari nodded then ran upstarted. Naruto slowly walked to her, she back away with every steep he took until her back was agents the wall.

"Peas dou…" She was cut off when his metal gauntlet grasped her throat. Tears formed in her eyes and mad their way down her cheek.

"Undress" He said in monotone, He then let go of her neck, shakily and tearfully Tsunami slid her shirt off but naruto was to impatient so he ripped it off. She weakly moved her arm's to cover her bear breast but naruto forcibly yanked them apart and pressed his body agents her's. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow; naruto smirked then lifted up his mask halfway and licked them from her cheek. He then counted the action onto her neck then earlobe.

"**You can scream now," **he said huskily, before she could respond her tore her short shorts off and thruster inside of her getting a shriek. He smiled even more and thrusted in harder making her screams again. He continued the action repeatedly; eventually she ran out of screams and only got sharp gasps. He was nearing his peak causing him to go inside of her harder and faster until he climaxed, he let out a demonic roar of pleasure. Apparently, she climaxed as well and was leaning agents him, he harshly pulled out and backed away making her fall to the floor, tsunami rolled into a fetal position and softly began to cry.

Naruto zipped himself up and through her remaining clothes at her, he then crouched down and spoke directly into her ear.

"**You tell anybody about this and I'll kill your entire family in front of your eyes and fuck you on their blood…..next time I won't be as gentle."** Naruto said then licked her eardrum and left for the bride leaving a broken tsunami behind on the blood and cum stained floor.

**Bridge**

"My god…."Tazuna said looking at the bridge, all the body of the works were strung up by their necks; all dead.

Kakashi and sasuke wert to affected by it, considering their experience. Sakura was trying her best not to throw up her breakfast.

"Well Iv have to say I'm impressed." Gato said at the other end of the bridge surrounded by 200 mercenary's.

"The demon brothers, Zabuza and the little bitch of his. I'll say this for you tazuna; your one tuff bastured to kill." he said.

"But it ends now; GET EM BOYS!" gato yelled causing the thugs to charge. Team 7 got in front of the man.

Just as the first mecinary was abouht to reach kakashi, naruto jumpied over them and cleved the man in half. Casing the other to hault.

"**What I'd miss" Naruto.**

"N…..naruto" Kakashi said looking at the intimidating figure.

"**Hahaha watch this" naruto said rising to his feet, he let out sevral gruntes of pain befor his body tenced up finnaly two large draconic wings sprouted fron his back, The skin was dark black with the inner skin a darker shad of red. Naruto's eyes becam crimsion and twin horns came from his for head.**

**Naruto begain to laugh insainly befor flying straight forward at an high speed slashing the excutenars blade left and right, killing evreywon in his way, he stopped suddenly when he came to goato.**

The small man opened his eyes and was shocked that naruto hadn't killed him yet.

"L…lets make …a…a…deal" Gato said, surprisingly naruto nodded his head. Goato agusted his jacket as if he was being interviewed.

"Ahm….yes name your price and I WILL deliver." He said with a smirk.

"**Give me your financial code's to your bank accounts**." Naruto said shething his blade casing gato to stiffen.

"**It's die rich or live poor" Naruto said then yanked gato by the collar and flew up into at 150 feet.**

"AHHHHHHH OK Ok" Gato said before pulling out a envelop which naruto took.

"That's got the codes to EVERYTHING, you are now the second riches person in the world, you'll let me go right?" he pleaded.

Naruto chuckled "**Very poor choices of words" **then thrusted his right hand into his stomach and let him drop into the water below.

Naruto looked down at the mass of green orbs all coming his way, he spread his arms out and let them absorb into him.

**CUT. VERY DARK HUH? **

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEAS LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEAS PUT THEM IN THE BOX, ALL ARE WELCOME.**

**REAPER99X OUT….**


	3. Loose Ends

**The Fox's Hollow Mask.**

(A/N: In case there is any confusion naruto is not him midget size, he's jacks size 6'5. In addition, his age does not really matter anymore. And I've changed my mind my mind about bashing sasuke in this story.)

Naruto let out a pleasurable growl as the last screaming soul made its way into his body. He couldn't help but smile looking at the financial codes in his hand making him a very wealthy person.

His draconic wing's flapped back down to the earth, with a grunt the wings folded into his back as if they were not there.

"He killed them…..all of them" Tuzana said looking at the bloody remains spread across the bridge.

"Naruto how…when did you get that much power?" Kakashi asked in shocked. Naruto tilted his head toward him.

"Why should I tell you huh? So you can tell the council and make me a mindless dog to be lead around on a leash." He said with killer intent rising with each word. Kakashis eye's narrowed.

"No naruto but as your sensei, I am obligated to know anything and everything about your training." He said boldly taking a step forward but stopped dead in his tracks when the executioner's blade pressed agents his neck.

"Do not think I am the powerless child that you once knew. I have become what I was born to be kakashi." Naruto said pressing the blade further till the cold steel pierced his skin, causing him to stumble back.

"Wait that's our sensei naruto!" Sakura yelled but became stiff when his cold blue eyes fell onto her's.

"And one word is going to keep his head on his shoulders if he crosses me again?" he said threateningly.

"Naruto what happened to you?" she said with tears pouring down her face. He chuckled then pointed at his mask.

"You did my dear if I hadn't taken that hit for you, this wouldn't have happened. But to answer your question more thoroughly; I took off my old mask that I hid my true self behind and replaced it with one that shows everything that I am." Naruto said then swiped its surface, making it disappear.

Sasuke remained quiet; he had not seen carnage like this since that night when his brother took everything from him. '_Is this really Naruto?' _he thought.

"Naruto. Leave her be and kakashi to, they are not the enemy." He said firmly naruto walked toward him when he noticed his height had increased.

"The world is my enemy." He said before walking past him and back toward tuzana's home.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked handing him bandages for his neck.

"He didn't go to deep, I'll be fine." He said with an eye smile.

"What do we do about him?" Sasuke asked getting a sigh from kakashi.

"I wish I knew." He said narrowing his eye.

"It's that mask, he became more blood thirsty when he put it on." Sakura said.

"You're only half right sakura while that mask is the main cause it only exceled the potential of that blood lust. It was always there just dormant but it seems it has been awakened." Kakashi said closing his eye.

'_Minoto….kushina, is this what you gave your lives for?'_

**With Naruto.**

'_mmm the only thing more satisfying than that was tsunami' naruto thought_ getting a chuckle from Jack.

'**Yes my boy, your becoming more and more like me with each passing day' jack said feeling some pride in his chest.**

'**Naruto there is something I must tell you' Jack said.**

'And that is?'

'**You do not fully possess all of my power' jack said much to the shock of naruto.**

'_This isn't even your full power!?' naruto mentally yelled._

'**If you truly wish to be unbeatable you will need my sword' Jack said with anticipation leaking into his voice.**

'You're sword?' naruto said.

'**Yes, my sword. The blade of aeons. In fact we are not far from its location, if we take a ship and sail east well soon find the remains of the tattered spire and inside a loos end that is in need of severing. She holds the blade and if we kill her with it, our full potential will be unlocked.' Jack said bloodlust taking over his voice.**

'When do we set sail.' Naruto said grinning ear to ear.

'**Tell your team that there is something that must be done by you alone. And speaking of loose ends you may want to take care of that women after your team departes the town and try the mind control spell on the man, you'll have him under you thumb and with him the entire village.' Jack said hatching the plan. Naruto smiled at this.**

**Days later….**

"What should we call it?" A random villager asked at the completion of the bridge.

"Hmmm how about the Great Blades brige" Tuzana said.

'**I like It' Jack said from naruto mindscape.**

'Of course you would' he said, he shivted his gaze to tsunami who had her head down in shame.

"Ok team lets move out" Kakashi said then began walking tword konoha.

A few miles later the sun began to set when naruto suddenly stoped.

"Theres something I have to do" Naruto said turning around.

"Wait naruto.." Kakashi started.

"It important, it can better help me control the mask" he said.

"How long till you return to konha?" he asked.

" A month maybe two" he said, kakashi closed his eyes and contemplated for a few moments.

"Very well if it will help ypu understand that mask" Kakashi said not a second later naruto began his trek back to wave.

"Sensei are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm not. But If it help him we could try." Kakashi said jesturning his team back to konoha.

**Night time-Outside of tuzanas house.**

Naruto crouched down outside of the house; he noticed the only light came from the living room where the family was gathered.

'It would seem that out little tsunami is making a heat flt confession' naruto said to himself, he moved closer to the house to hear the conversation.

**Inside**

"HE DID WHAT!?" Tuzana yelled rising from his seat.

Tsunami lowered her head and cried. Inari looked confused as he did not know what the word 'rape' meant.

"THAT LITTLE PUNK HOW DARE HE, HOW DARE HE. WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM ILL….."

"You'll what?" naruto's voice came from behind him before everything went black.

**A few hours later.**

Tuzana ground as he began to awaken, he tried to move but found that he was strapped to a chair. They were still in the living room beside him was his daughter in the same position but in frount of them was inari on his knees with naruto behind him.

"Oh good your awake" Naruto said as he started to develop a smile.

"What are you doing let us go!" the old man yelled struggling agents his bindings.

Naruto waved his finger at him as if scolding a child. "All in due time". He turned to tsunami.

"I made you a threat and I never go back on my word." He said slowly taking out the executioner's blade. Tsunami's eyes widen with tears.

"No NO PLEAS DON'T HURT HIM HE'S JUST A BOY!" she screamed. Inari was shaking uncontrollably looking helplessly at his mother. Naruto pulled his head back and placed the blade fully agents his neck.

"MOMMY" he started but naruto slide the blade across then reared his head back even more, spraying his loved ones with a shower of innocent blood. He let go of his head and the boy feel forward with a thud still making a sick gurgling noise.

"INARIIIIIIIII" tsunami screamed thrashing hard, tuzana was frozen with grief and agony. Naruto walked forward suddenly and yanked tsunami out of her binding and threw her on the thickest blood ridden part of the floor then ripped her garments off and forced her on her stomach.

"NOOOO NOOOO" She screamed thrashing before he grasped her head and forced her to look at the body. He then thrusted hard into her making her scream and fight even more.

"I told you what would happen," he said as he countued to thrused inside of her. "That I would kill your loved ones…" he gsmered her face in the blood. "**AND FUCK YOU ON THERE BLOOD!"** He yelled in a demonic voice before cuming inside of her making her cry harder, not giving her a chance to breath he grasped her head with both hands and slammed it repeditly on the floor that shook the house until the frount of her face caved in, sending brains and bits of skull flying evreywere. He exited her then proced to slide his trosers back on.

Tuzana was crying and hyperventilating from what had just happened, he looked at naruto's cold blue eyes.

"Kill Me," he said closing his eyes. Naruto smiled and conjerd a theatrical mask in midair.

"No tuzana for the rest of your life you and this village belong to me now." He said before placing it on his face; sealing him under his control. It faded with the old man wearing a blank expression on his face.

"What is your wish master" he said with no emotion.

"Get me a ship and a crew that will be ready to sail tomorrow." He orderd before un binding him.

"As you command," he again said with no emotion.

"Oh and clean this mess up" Naruto said before exiting the house.

**The next day-Departing docks.**

"Naruto this will be your ship" Tuzana said as if normal he was not noruto commanded him to sound that way to avoid suspicion.

"Good. And the crew?" Naruto asked.

"They will obey without question" he said naruto nodded his head an borded the ship. A baled man in fisherman tatters approached him.

"Im chips's the first mate. We're ready to sail sir." He said naruto nodded.

"Right sail east ward toward the rising sun and do not alter course unless given command to do so." He said

"Aye Sir" chip's said before directing commands to the crew members. The wind picked ip and the sails fell loos and the ship came to life glided across the water as the sun rose.

**Three weeks later**

"Caption Sir" chip's said entering the captions was examing a map when he noticed the first mate.

"Yes" Naruto turned his gaze toward him. Chibs shiftily nerviosly.

"Well sire there seems to be a problem with the crew'a moral." He said naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked.

"They feel we are sailing to our deaths, they do not trust you and I believe they plan a mutiny." He said lowering his head. Naruto rose from his seat and walked toward him.

"For every conspiracy there is a leader, name him" naruto said firmly.

"A man named shin, sir. He's on deck as we speak." Chips said.

"Exelent" Naruto said walking past the first mate, out of his room and onto the man deck. Our side he noticed shin, the man had shaggy brown hair with an untrimmed beard.

"Shin!" Naruto yelled getting his attention befor he could speak one of naruto draconic wing rose out of his back and using the tip pireced him in the chest and into the mast.

"I want all of you to see this and know the extent of my mercy. While you sail under me you will OBEY me. And this is the price you pay for defing me." Naruto said befor using the other wing andslashed his head off then throwing his bodey into the sea.

"Now back to work" He said getting a choris of 'AYE'S'.

"Sir…is that what we're looking for?" a crewmember said getting naruto's attention. Toward the sunrise, a gigantic black tower came into view causing jack and naruto to smile.

"Sir is that it?" chips asked naruto nodded as the ship drifted into the spire. The crewmembers began to shutter at the thumping sensation they began to feel.

'**This is it'** Jack said with excitement. The ship came to a hault and naruto dropped a blank and walked onto the bridge like structure, at the end of the walkway was a base of stairs that went into a wight light.

"Wait here, Ill be back momentarly." Naruto said walking tword it all the while the thumbing sensation increased he then began to notice skeletions strunk out in various places. He walked up the baise of the staris and into the light causing him to be blinded for a few moments. When he opend them he noticed a figure in a gyspe robed and above what must have been the blade of aeons.

"Hello child or should I say Jack" the women spoke.

'**Theresa'** Jack growled from naruto.

"So child what is your name." Theresa asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Im here for my sword" he said pounting to the blade.

"I have for seen your coming child. I see what lies ahead. You are descending down a dark path that will lead you to ruin." Theresa spoke, naruto swiped his hand across his face reviling the ebony mask and began to step toward Theresa.

"**You have outlived your life time, give my regrdes to that brother of yours!" **Naruto yelled with Jack's voice and leaped into the air and grasped the blade; he landed behind the blind women and impaled her through the back not even getting a reaction except her head turning to the side to see his.

"There is one who will stop you, one who has the last blood of hero's in them. You will fall." She spoke, naruto lifted her up by the blade then slung it, sending the ancient women to the dark deeps. A few moments later the blade began to develop into a red aurora.

'**hahahahahaha yes naruto! YES!'** Jack yelled from his mind, the tatters spire however began to shake violently and crumple, the floor gave way, and naruto fell into the dark abyss.

**Out side of the tatterd spire.**

"Sir what of the caption." A crewmember asked chips who was at the helm.

"I am the caption now, were getting the hell out of here. Full sail back to wave!" he ordered.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS THAT!" a crewmember yelled as a giant black dragon bursted through the peak of the spire.

"**YES! This power it's unbelievable hahahaha" naruto bellowed in lafter he noticed the ship sailing and narrowed his eyes. He then noise dived toward in, opened his mouth and let a stream of fire erupt onto the wooden deck, roasting the crew alive.**

He then rose higher in the sky drunk on power.

"**HAHAHAHAH Nothing can stand agents me now!" the dragon roared as it flew back to land.**

**Konoha-at the moment.**

Sasuke grasped his heart and his breath quickened.

"What is going on!?" he asked out loud. He noticed a ghostly figure of an old man with a strange tattoo on his forehead.

"You're destiny" the spiret spoke.

**A GOOD CHAPTER NO? IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEAS LEVE THEM AND THANKS FOR READING AND PARING I WILL SELECT TWO WOMAN TO BE NARUTO'S WHO WILL BECOME PRETTY BAD ASS.**

**THANKS AND PLEAS REVIEW, REAPER 99X OUT… **


	4. Heart Break

Fox's Hollow Mask

"Aghhhh" Sasuke screamed in agony as he griped his head before falling to the floor and his vision becoming completely black.

"ughh….my head. Where the hell am now." He grunted getting off the ground. He looked at his surroundings and was no longer in the uchiha compound but a stone courtyard flanked by statues wearing different armor.

"To answer your question.." a voice started but sasuke turned on his heel and struck the man in the face, knocking him on his butt.

"My my quiet you got there lad." The man said gripping his broke noise. He was wearing blue robs, leather boots, an outline of grey hair around his bold dome and in the middle of his forehead was a symbol.

"Ummm sorry about that." Sasuke said helping the man to his feet.

"Ughh thank you. Now to I was saying; I am Weaver or the Guild master I was once called and this is the Hero's Guild. You were transported here because it reacted to your blood." The old man explained to Sasuke who had a shocked expression on his face.

"My Blood? You mean my bloodline or dojutsu." Sasuke said making Weaver tilt his head to the side slightly.

"If that is what it is called these days but yes, you have the blood of heroes in you boy. Haven't you ever wondered why you were stronger, faster, and keener to the others around you?" Weaver said letting the words sink into Sasuke skull.

"Weaver, what exactly are Hero's?" Sasuke asked as he and the guild master began walking through the ancient halls.

"Heroes are gifted people who can learn to bend the elements of strength, skill, and will." Weaver answered as they passed the map room.

"By the way this places looks; there haven't been any heroes for a while now." Sasuke stated making weaver let out a sad chuckle.

"Unfortunately you are right; there hasn't been a generation of heroes for some time now." Weaver answered as walked through a library and through the door on the far end and out onto a bridge then into a strange room filled with various paintings.

"The last and greatest hero was the one called the sage of six paths." Weaver said pointing to a painting with the Sage on it and the ten tails flanked behind him but it was not the ten tails that was in the history books. Instead of being a Cyclopes, it was a giant black dragon with ten tails and a mask adorned on its forehead.

"T-that mask, it the same '

"One that your comrade Naruto Uzumaki wears…" Weaver said grimly. Sasuke turned to him.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I was getting to that. I am a ghost of the past and as such a can come and go where I pleas and I have seen everything your world has to offer. All of the great clans in your village are one way or another related to the sage but the Uzumakis are not from your village…" Weaver explained and motioned his hand toward a painting with Jack of Blades in it, sending a shiver down sasuke spine.

"The Uzumakis are not descends of the sage of six paths but from the court or more specify Jack of Blades. In the times before your element country's there was a place called albion and in its final days a generation of heroes arose to fight the court. A massive battle took place and destroyed the continent. There finally battle took place with the Hero who would later become the Sage of six paths and Jack who transformed into the ten-tailed dragon. The sage won but Jack cheated death by sealing his soul into the mask and his power scattered in the form of the 'Tailed beast' as you call them. All of them are descendants of jack himself. Kumura and his clan were sealed into the void then into naruto, he has two tails now, Jack still had one, and kumura died within naruto. He already has his Blade back with the soul of an archon no less. Sasuke there is a prophesy that involves a new generation of heroes and you. There is another that crosses with yours if it fails, Naruto will either accept Jack and destroy the world in which case you and the other come in and must stop him or He will kill Jack but that will not likely happen; I have lost all faith in young naruto and placed all in you." Weaver explained and sucked back in a large amount of oxygen.

"You are the only one with enough potential to defeat him before he reaches his full power. The prophesy says 'The Sage and the Blade will clash at the valley of end's'. At that battle you must stop him." Weaver said seriously, Sasuke let the words sink.

"And if I lose?" he asked grimly.

"Then you must prepare for the day he retunes and pry to your gods that you have enough strength." Weaver said narrowing his eyes.

Konoaha gate guard station-

Genma sighed again, board out of his mind while his partner rambled on about nonsense.

"Hey is it normal for gizz to be blue?" the moron asked making genma slap himself in the head.

"A 'vital job' they said 'good pay' they said." Genma muttered then noticed a hooded figure with two massive blades crossed across his back and wearing a demented mask.

"Hey someone coming!" he barked at his partner.

"He-he 'coming'." He stupidly replied. Genma was about to scold him when he felt a massive sense of Malice and dread. He turned his head at the hood man who was staring right back at him.

" R...r..remove your mask and hood and identify yourself." Genma ordered. The man glared at him for a moment before doing so reaveling the ice-cold eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto uzumaki returning from a prolonged mission to Wave." He said with no emotion.

"N-naruto? Damn kid, I thought you were the Grim reaper himself. Must be the demon inside." Genma muttered the last part. Naruto nodded and walked forward and chuckled.

"You have no idea…."

He continued his walk from the gate to Konoha's bank. He let his mask dissolve into nothingness and kept his hood off as he entered the building and seated himself in the shinobi section. The banker looked up and jumped out of his seat.

"What are YOU doing here" the man sneered, Naruto placed his hand on the bankers arm and channeled fire will into it, the man started to scream but naruto muffled his mouth with his other hand.

"Now that we understand each other, I want to transfer these codes into my Shinobi account." He said before ripping his hand away, leaving a 3rd degree burn mark.

" L-look at what you did…" the man whimpered. Naruto lend forward across the desk and whispered in his ear.

"The little patience I have is wearing off, so unless you want me to tear you very soul out I would recommend that you transfer these codes. Understand?" then man nodded.

"What are the codes?" he asked. Naruto handed him Gatos envelop which he opened the information and ran the number through the machine.

"Give It a few moments." He said.

'_**Humans and their machines' jack said from the mindscape with Naruto agreeing.**_

" O-oooo m…my kami this can't be right…" the man said running the number again and coming back the same.

"Well? Don't keep us in the dark." Naruto said.

" Y…you…how…..900,000,000,000.0" the man said with a nose bleed.

"Good now transfer it to my account. And I trust we shall keep it confidential, won't we?" Naruto said threating before leaving the twitching man to his large amount of work.

Naruto walked out of the office and stretched his arms out.

"Wonder what I should do next it's about to be dark soon." He wonders to himself.

'_**Let's work in your swordsman ship, duel wielding these massive blades at the same time will take practices.**__'_ Jack said from his mind.

"That's a good idea." Naruo said agreeing before walking to team 7's training ground.

**The flaming Leaf bar-**

"Are we still talking about the same Naruto, Kakashi?" Asuma said letting his Cigarette fall out of his mouth.

"Doesn't surprise me, should have seen him at the gate." Genma said looking down at his drink.

"Yes you all heard me right. Naruto took the executers blade through the chest then pulled it out while laughing then decapitated Zabuza's daughter before splitting the man himself right down the middle." Kakashi said before taking another shot of sake, which went through his mask.

"And it was all because of that mask." He grumbled.

"What mask?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, real grizzly looking thing. It appeared on his face when Zabuza nearly killed him and what threw me off most was something he said 'Jacks back'. It has to be a bloodline because he then grew wings and horns and slaughtered over one-hundred bandits without so much as blinking. Genins can't do that; hell jonins can't do that without feeling some side effects but he _enjoyed_ it I could see it in his eye." Kakashi finished his tale.

"Should we try to take it from him?" Anko asked.

"Be my guest anko." Kakashi scoffed, making anko stand straight up.

"What! You don't think I can do it?" She challenged.

"All I'm saying is he killed two A-ranked nin's without breaking a sweat but feel free to try," he said throwing some money down and leaving.

Anko growled and also threw money down and stormed out toward the door.

"Anko you not serious are you" Kureni said gripping asumas hand.

"Your damn right I'm serious!" she yelled before kicking the door open.

Ichirakus Ramen Bar.

Hinata pressed her fingers together nervously at what kiba just said.

"Oh come on hinata, you can't keep stalking the guy like that. Just tell him how you feel and make him like you." Kiba said brashly.

"For once I agree with kiba, if you confess he may return the feelings." Shino said politely.

"B-b—bbut h-hes on a miss-ssion." She said.

"Actually I saw him heading from team 7's training field." Kiba said in a matter of fact voice making hinata blush.

"Alright come on were going!" Kiba said gripping her hand and leading her out of the bar with shino forced to pay for the meal.

**Training ground- at the moment.**

'_**Good, now again!' Jack ordered naruto.**_

"Right." He replied then jumped in mid-air with both blades at the ready and charged them with will before slicing them across each other, sending an energy wave in the form of an X into the dummies below.

'_**Good, very good. Now…Who is that exquisite creature."**_ Jack said trailing off; Naruto looked off to the side and saw a woman approaching him the shadows kept her face concealed until she marched in front of him, revealing her purple hair.

"Hey have you seen a little genin around, little short basturd wait…..that's the mask. NARUTO!?" Anko shouted to the 6'5 man in front of her.

'_I thought it was a little squirt that hasn't even had muscle but this guy….ahhh no no GET THE DAMN MASK!' _She argued with her inner self.

"Can I help you anko." Naruto said to the special jonin while eyeing her body through his mask.

"I..I..um give me the mask." She stuttered. Naruto smirked under it.

"Alright anko whatever you want." He said sliding it off and handed it to her but her eyes were interlocked with his ice blue one's.

' _**And 3,2…1' **_ Jack counted down and when he got to one anko leaped onto narutos body and wrapped her legs around his waist making both of them fall on his back. Anko slammed her lips into his and at the same time shoved her tong in his mouth. Naruto ripped her trench coat off and slide her shirt overhead leaving only the bra. Anko became frustrated with his armor but eventually got the Brest plat off and drove her nails into his chest. Naruto shot up and ripped her bra off and suckled her hardened tit.

"Ahhh fuck…" anko mound out and Naruto skillfully laced his tong across her chest. He flipped her over and was about to go lower until he heard crying. He turned his head to see a crying hinata and an angry kiba as well as an unreadable shino.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the group and let out a causal yawn.

"You guys need something?" he said in a lazy tone.

Hinata wailed even harder much to the annoyance of naruto.

"What the hell are you crying for? Its call SEX you know fucking. Ever heard of it?" naruto said annoyingly making cry harder.

"W..why naruto-kun…..why…" she barley said.

"What do you mean why? We wanted to fuck each other and we were before you interrupted." He replied.

"B-but I loved you, you were s—su—suppose to be mine. We were supposed to get married and have children." She said sniffing; naruto cocked his head and turned to kiba.

"The hell did you guys give her? Look, I'm going to make this clear hinata, I don't like you and I most certainly don't LOVE you. You are too nice and a stalker. I want women not a little girl. If you want to stay and watch be my guest but stop crying." Naruto said cruelly before turning his back but stop when he heard 'FANG OVER FANG'.

He whirled around and stopped a drill like projectile with just the palm of his hand then slammed him straight to the ground. Making kiba appear, naruto sneered then kicked him in the chin sending him upward but he gripped his ankle and slammed him onto the ground then throwing him at hinata's feet.

Shino stuck his hands forward making a swarm of insects shoot out at him. Naruto raised his right hand making a Colum of flames appear and press forward, burning the swarm. He charged a bolt of lightning that zoomed out of the flames and impaled shino in the lower gut, making him double over in pain.

Hinata feel to her knees and screamed as loud as she could before anko hit her in the back of the head with a blunt kunai end.

"Thank you so much for that." Naruto said letting out a sigh of relief.

"For what nearly fucking you or…." She said with a giggle.

"Those chakura flares will draw attention and I want to finish out little training exercise." Naruto said gathering his armor and weapons and sealed them into a storage seal. Anko nodded.

"So what do we do.." she asked. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arm around her bare stomach and sprouted his wings and took to konohas dark skies.

**A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.  
YES NARUTO AND ANKO ARE TOGETHER BUT THERE WILL BE AT LEAST TWO MORE GIRLS 1 BEING TAYUYA (SPOILER) AND THE OTHER UNDECIDED. AND AS YOU SAW IT'S NOT HINATA MUHAHAH.**

**SO SASUKE IS THE NEXT FABLE HERO AND THEIR WILL BE MORE HERO'S COMING INTO THE PLOT LATER.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEAS R&R.**

**GRIM REAPER99X OUT…**


	5. Hollow Test's l

Fox's Hollow Mask.

_I do not own Naruto/Fable in any way._

Kurenai Yuhi sprinted through Konoha's streets with the speed of a jonin. Moments ago, she received word that her team was attacked and now at the hospital receiving treatment.

She leaped over the crowds and ran along the rooftops until the building came into view. She jumped to the ground, landing with a roll then shot toward the door and kicked it open; startling several nurses.

"Where are the occupants of team 8!?" She half yelled at a nearby doctor who jumped slightly then ran behind the lobby desk and checked on the computer (A/N: ok there will be a bit of modern technology, nothing big though.)

"Mrs. hyuga is resting in her room; she received a hit to the back of the head from a blunt force object. Mr. Inuzuka skull was shattered in several places with two broken ribs but we were able to stabilize him, the worst however was Mr. Abumora who received a lighting based attack to the lower stomach area, he is currently in surgery.

Kurenai's could feel her eyes began to water and her knees buckle until a pair of hands placed themselves on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kakashi and several other Jonin.

"Kurenai, what happened we heard that you team was attacked. Are they all right?" Asuma asked worried.

"I-I don't know. Hinata and Kiba are resting but Shino is in surgery apparently he got the worst of it." She said as if a concerned mother would to her children as tears began to leak.

"I should of b-been there…" she said as she collapsed against kakashi.

"It's not your fault; no one could have known that this would happen. Where were they attacked?" Kakashi asked making her look at him.

"Y-You're training ground, so maybe you could shed some light on the matter…" she said with a hint of venom.

"The only ones who go out there are me and my team. Me and Sakura just finished handing in out report to the Hokage. Naruto...well I'm not sure where he is. I know he's back in the village through. Maybe one of your team members can speak on who attacked them…" Kakashi said with the ruby-eyed women becoming angrier.

"Whoever did this will pay." Kurenai said letting go of kakashi and allowed her anger become known but was suppressed when a nurse nervously walked in front of her.

" ….your student Hinata is awake."

* * *

Naruto stroked Anko's untied hair affectionately as she laid on his chest, both gaze fixed on one another.

"You know this is the first time I've intimately been with a woman." Naruto said making her develop a sly smile.

"Ahhh so you were a virgin then…" She teased at him making him chuckle.

"No my dear, I've been with a women before but it was not 'intimate' like we are now." Naruto said cupping her cheek.

"And where does this go Naruto?" Anko asked rising from his chest slightly but he gripped her hips and flipped the snake queen on her back. He moved his face closer to hers while looking her in the eye.

"You are mine now, Anko." He whispered almost sweetly then bit her neck; instead of pain, it gave her much pleasure. He titled back to see there was no bite mark but a small mask tattoo.

"I am yours, Naruto." She said with a genuine smile before they kissed again. As their lips parted Anko yelp in pleasure as Naruto placed himself into her wet folds once more. She gripped the back of his neck and grinded her hips against his, allowing more access. Naurto slid himself in and out of of her in rhythm.

Anko let out a rugged moan. "Aghh..I'm cumming.." she whimpered as she pressed her body further to his. Naruto growled increasing his pace and with one last thrust, both lovers released them self's on one another. Naruto removed himself from her dripping wet entrance and laid beside her and wrapped his arm around her frame bringing her closer to him.

"You know we will catch hell for that event earlier." Anko said looking over her shoulder to him. Naruto smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"If they do, I'll show them true hell." He said to his lover then let sleep take both of them.

* * *

Pain.

Utter and complete pain physically, mentally, and spiritually was all Hinata hyuuga knew as she laid in her hospital bed. The back of her skull had been cracked, making her were bandages atop of her head but ironically remembered every detail of what happened. Tears came pouring out as she remember what she saw and the words that cut deep into her very soul. She heard the door opened and looked over to see her sensei, Kakashi and her father, Hiashi who ran to her side and took her hand. (A/N: Hiashi will be a good dad.)

"Hinata my daughter, are you all right?" he asked concerned. She looked away as the tears dripped from her cheeks.

The other two Jonin walked to the other side of her bed and sat down. Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata, seeing the girl in such a demented state.

"Hinata, what's wrong. Tell us what happened. Who did this?" she questioned in a very stern voice, keeping her rage in check. She sniffed hard and tried to catch her breath.

"I-I…s-saw..t…them…" she whimpered like a beat dog.

"Who, hinata? Who did you see?" Kakashi asked leaning closer.

"I-I..I saw them..t..t..together…" she said then broke down unable to keep her pain at bay anymore. Her father sighed and placed his hand on her head and channeled a bit of chakura, making her fall asleep. On cue, Inochi Yamanaka walked in and grimaced at the state of the girl. With a nod from hiashi, the mind walker entered her mind.

Five minutes later or what seemed an eternity to the others, Inochi opened his eyes and let out a long tired sigh then glanced nervously at the two Jonin.

"Well? What did you see, Inochi?" the ice queen asked. He gulped and parted his lips.

"It seems Hinata and her team walked upon two lovers being 'Intimate' with each other…." He mutter, a small blush aligning his face.

"And? Who were they?!" Kakashi asked frustrated with the man's hesitation.

"It was Anko Mitarashi and…..Naruto Uzumaki." He said in a low voice. The thee shinobi eye's bugged out of their head with their jaws on the floor.

"Are you sure, I mean it could have been a misunderstanding…." Kakashi muttered.

"No. The girl saw them in….detail." Inochi said turning the room silent.

"But why did they attack them…." Kurenai said clenching her fist together.

"Hinata went on to confess to him rather...possessively. When he did not return her feeling, her teammates attacked him. He displayed strange powers, new jutsu I have never seen before with no hand signs or a phrase. When the girl began to scream she was hit from behind, knocking her out," Inochi said bowing his head slightly.

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. Kurenai snarled and slung the door opened only to have her wrist caught by Kakashi. She turned on her heel and tried to strike him but he caught the blow.

"You need to calm down." He said making her yank her hand free.

"No, that bastard broke hinata spirit! What's more, my 'best friend' fucked him. What is he, 13!?" She yelled in anger.

"He underwent a transformation on all aspects on our last mission. He is no longer the orange wearing knuckled head he supposedly was. He is a killer, kurenai. I reported it to the Hokage, he has sent for master Jiraiya who will inspect the seal." Kakashi said trying to get her under control.

"Until then, I'm going to get answers." She sneered then shushined away.

"Kakashi-san. They hyuuga clan will be pressing charges on both of them." Hihashi said coldly before walking down the hallway.

"Damn it all….."

* * *

Sasuke and Weaver had just finished the tour around the old guild and were now at the library.

"Now hero it is time for you to return to your Village." The guild master said with Sasuke nodding.

"How can I return for training?" he asked, Weaver had discussed in length about the training he would receive.

"With this. Simply channel the will in your blood into this and you shall return here or to any other cullies gates you may find. There is no way to get to this place from your world. Take care lad." Weaver said handing him a guild seal before the uchiha disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.

Sasuke landed with a thud. He arose from the ground to see that it was day light. He sighed and noticed that his right hand weighed more; he looked down to see a glove with a red aura. He smiled at the weapon then heard a poof sound followed by clouds.

"Yo sasuke, Kakashi says there no training today." His canine summon said before proofing away.

'_Hello, can you hear me?'_ the old man's voice brock through sasuke's mind.

"Weaver?" he questioned aloud.

'_Yes, I am talking to you through the guild seal. I could not but help over hearing that conversation…" _he said.

Sasuke understood what he meant and dissolved into a blue shimmer to take on his other training.

Naruto was cooking some breakfast in his kitchen when he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck then a tong slide down the base of it making him shiver slightly.

"Up already huh?" he asked turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Currently she was wearing one of his shirts.

"Yep and that smell's delicious." She said eyeing the food. Suddenly naruto picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"You look delicious." He said huskily then began to roughly kiss her. He traced his hand along her inner thighs then sliding it into her wet pussy then kissed her more roughly when suddenly the door banged repeatedly. With a growl, he let go of Anko and opened the door, where Kurienia was with her killer intent flaring.

"Is that the best you got? Honestly that is pathetic." he said making her madder.

"Naruto who's…there" Anko said walking behind him. Kurienia narrowed her eyes at her then sneered at Naruto.

"Why did you attack my team!" she yelled at them.

"They attacked us first." Naruto replied plainly.

"Shut up! And what gave you the right to do that to Hinata!" she yelled throwing her fist at naruto who caught it with ease.

"Doing what? I didn't care for her and you are getting mad about it. I'll tell you what I told her, I don't Like her and I don't Love her. So if that's all you have to say, get put of my house." He said before slinging her fist away.

"And you! I thought you were my friend and you do this; do you know how old he is? This is low even for you, Anko." The ice queen sneered.

"This is my choice kurienia and more importantly, none of your business." Anko replied with a scowl.

"Oh and one more thing; The hyuga clan and more than likely the other clan heads will be pressing charges on you both." She yelled before shushing away.

Naruto shut the door and growled.

"One little girl gets her heart brock and it's the end of the world." He muttered then noticed the look on Anko's face. He smirked before she tackled him to the floor.

* * *

**The Next day Hokage tower.**

Sarutobi looked at Naruto from across his desk who had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to talk to you. Are the reports of what occurred on you last mission true?" the Old man asked to the armored boy.

"If you mean when I killed Zabuza, his daughter, a crime lord and his 200 thugs then sole over nine billion yen. Yes they are." He said with no emotion.

"It also says here that you unlocked a bloodline…" Sarutobi continued.

"Not a bloodline; my ancestry." He said letting the mask appear then dissolve back into nothingness.

"I-I see. And the new weapons and powers you use.."

"Yes, those are also a part of my linage. Now what are you getting at?" Naruto said getting impatient.

"And the report about what happened with team 8." He said.

"What about it? Inochi went in her mind and you can clearly see that it was self-defense. The charges have no grounds to be pressed. One little girl gets her heart broken and they are playing favorites; this is a waste of time. If any retaliation comes upon me or Anko there will be deaths." He said in a cold tone before disappearing in a swirl of red energy.

Sarutobi sighed knowing he was right. It was self-defense and his hands were tied then a knock came to the door.

"Enter." He said. Kurenia and hiashi enterd the room.

"Were they charges filed?" Hiashi asked.

"No they were not..." he replied sending the two in an uproar.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" she yelled.

"I understand how this can be frustration but-."

"He attacked my daughter!" Hiashi yelled his bloodline blazing.

"In self-defense, He was in his rights, displayed no aggression when they attacked him and therefore no grounds can be made. I am sorry but if you try and take retribution he has promised that there will be death and judging from the report, he was not bluffing." The old man said with authority at the two.

"Furthermore, the chunin exams are coming up within the next few weeks. Kurenia-san, try and to prepare you team if they are not sufficiently healed they will have to wait until next year." The Hokage said making the woman sneer and shushin out of the room while hiashi left with a scowl.

The hokage lend back in his chair and sighed.

'This will not end well….'

* * *

Naruto reappeared outside of the tower where Anko was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" she asked slightly concerned.

"As planned, they will not to anything to ether of us; I made that _perfectly_ clear." He said wrapping his arms around her and began to walk but then they heard yelling.

"Let the kid go Konkuro; Gaara might-" a girl with sandy blond hair wrapped in for pig tails carrying a large fan said to a guy dressed like a cat.

"This kid bumped into me and he's going to….wow" Konkuro said trailing off and dropping konohamoru when he noticed Anko.

"Watch what you staring at or ill rip your eyes out." Naruto threatened him. Konkuro was going to retort when a red headed boy landed next to him. Naruto and his eyes meet.

'**The one tail, Naruto. Clam what's rightfully ours!" **Jack yelled. Naruto kept a serious face and unsheathed the Blade of aeons from his back.

Gaara's eyes widened at what his demon was screaming at him but was frozen in fear.

"Hey get away from my brother!" Konkuro yelled but naruto clasped his throat and through him into a nearby building as he continued to pace forward.

'**GAARA RUN, RUN! RUN! RUN! HE'LL KILL US BOTH; THE JACK WILL KILL US BOTH!"** Shikaku yelled in the red heads mind. Naruto raised the sword but a stream of fire came between him and his prey. He whirled his head to a nearby tree where Sasuke was, his hand extended, smoking slightly.

'**It seems there still are heroes after all…"** Jack mused as Sasuke jumped down where the fire died.

Nether said anything both glared at each other; both knew what the other was.

"Gaara right? Get out of here." Sasuke said to Gaara who stood motionless then disappear in a swirl of sand along with his siblings.

Naruto growled and sheathed his blade.

"**You will pay for that **_**Hero."**_ Naruto growled his title as he and Anko dissolved in thin air.

Sasuke breathed through his noise as the adrenal coursed through his body.

'_You've done well Hero.' Weaver spoke in pride._

* * *

The two reappeared in the middle of Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto what was all that about?" Anko asked him as he clenched his fist.

"It's nothing of important right now." He said sitting down. She looked at him and chuckled.

"Is something funny?" he asked.

"You just look good when you want to kill something." She said teasingly before he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"If I remember correctly; we were in the middle of something…" he said leaning in but she placed a hand on his chest.

"Sorry but I have to report in at the Interrogation unit. I'll be back later..." Anko said giving him a kiss then shushing away.

Naruto growled then flopped in his chair.

'**Why did you not kill him?' **Jack asked.

'_Because there is a better way, the chuunin exams will be taking place in a few weeks and during that time I can make the kill with no consequences.'_ Naruto thought back.

'**Bear in mind about the boy. He has awakened his blood and will be a problem down the road. Do not under estimate him as I did the hero who defeated me.' **Jack warned before cutting the communication.

* * *

**Two weeks later-Chuunin Exam room.**

In the past two weeks, team 7 had grown cold. Not a word was uttered between Sasuke and Naruto. When they were not a team meeting, they would be throwing themselves into personal training and now here they were in front of the Exam entrance; kakashi wishing them luck.

"Good, you all showed up." He said putting down his book.

"What else did you expect; us to run and hid?" Naruto said through his mask.

"Of course not, I'm your sensei after all." Kakashi replied with an eye smile. Naruto was not amused and brushed passed him into the exam room where every nin turned their killer intent at him.

"SASUKE!" a platinum blond screamed jumping on the Uchiha.

"C-Cant b-breath.." he muttered while Ino got off of him.

"Hey who's the new guy and what happened to Naruto?" Choji asked.

"That _is_ Naruto…" a voice said laced with venom. Said person looked further to the side to see Kiba or what he could assume was Kiba. He had half of his head wrapped in bandages. To his side was Hinata, she could not bring herself to look him in the eye or his direction even. Last was Shino however he was forced to were his coat open with a metal plate wrapped around his stomach with a breathing tube that flowed in to a mask that cover half of his face. (A/N: ok think Kabal's mask from Mk.)

"I see you all made a full recover." Naruto said making Kiba step forward with a growl but Shino stopped him.

"Not now kiba…. our time will come…" he spoke in a wheezing voice out of the mask.

"Indeed it shall." Naruto replied with a dark intent.

In the other side of the crowed room, he noticed a patch of crimson red hair and he to him.

'**Ahhh funny how the prey delays the inevitable. It rather amusing; I find it makes the kill all the more satisfying.'** Jack said in Naruto's mind. In that moment Gaara's eyes meet Naruto's. He kept a calm face but Jack saw through it.

'**Don't let the face fool you; he knows what's coming and fears us hahaha.' **Jack laughed in his mind.

"You know you guys should keep to yourselves; don't want any popularity here." A boy with white hair and glasses said approaching the group.

"And who are you to give such advice?" Naruto said tilting his head at him. If there was one thing that he and Jack had in common, they both hated being ordered around.

"I meant no hostility; only to give help. I'm a bit of a veteran at these things; took 'em seven times and failed every time. I'm Kabuto." He said siting down and placing a deck of cards on the ground. Jack growled in his mind.

'**Remember what happened to the last card seer we encountered.'**

"Now, I can give you info on anybody in here." He said placing a hand on his cheek, waiting for the first request.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba muffled through his bandages. Kabut placed his finger on a card.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. Has completed 23 D-ranks, 1 C tuned A. During said mission, killed Zabuza of the seven swordsmen of the mist as well as take the executioners blade. Killed Gauto of the wave and stole over 9 bill-ACH" he was interrupted by naruto grasping his neck and lifting him above the air.

"**Now now, Kabuto. I can't have you telling all my secrets and what puzzles me, is most of that information is classified so tell me." **He said leaning in. "_**How long has that snake been keeping tabs on me hmm. The only reason I do not tear out your soul is I may have need of your master in the future. So run along and tell him like a good dog."**_ He whispered in Jacks demonic tone before throwing him to the ground. Everyone's gaze now fixed upon him.

"Douse anyone here have anything else to say?" he asked aloud and there was no reply.

"I didn't think so." He muttered before turning back to the group.

"Are you sure that's Naruto I mean he's not laughing or acting idiotic it's weird." Ino whispered to Sakura who lowered her head.

"All right you maggots, for the next hour of your lives belong to me. My name Is Ibiki and I will be you instructor for the first section of the chunin exams. The papers you are receiving are a test, which you will complete by the end of the hour. If you are caught cheating you and your team will be eliminated from the exams, should that happen or you fail; you will be barred from ever taking the exams again. Now sit down and begin." Ibbiki ordered from the head of the classroom.

Everyone sat down but naruto who stood in the middle of the room eyes locked with Ibikis.

"Were my instructions not clear? Or would you and your team like to be eliminated?" he said pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"It was a rather amusing way you put that little speech." Naruto said.

"Oh; how so" Ibiki said before Naruto chuckled and stepped forward then erased in a red mist like energy then appeared with his hand clasped around his neck and slamming the man into the wall.

"**My life belongs to **_**nobody**_**. That pathetic little mind game you play on children my get the job done on these mortals but you cannot even begin to contemplate what I am. I do not run and I do not surrender!" **Naruto/Jack yelled at the man before throwing him onto the floor. Half a second later, he was surrounded by ANBU.

"Wait… wait hahhaha you all pass. I like you kid hahah. Anko really knows how to pick em hahha." Ibiki said laughing from the floor then a banner flew through with Anko landing in front.

"THE SEXY ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE!" She yelled then noticed Ibiki.

"What the hell happened to you scar face?" she asked. He chuckled and rose from the floor then pointed beside her. She turned her head to see Naruto who had taken his mask and hood off.

"About time you got here." He said then pulled her into a kiss getting several reactions from the genin.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO THE FOREST OF DEATH NOW!" she yelled before the two disappeared in a swirl of red.

"What the hell just happened?" Zaku yelled aloud.

* * *

**SADLY, THAT'S A WRAP FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
*Important News for fable Fans*- In case you did not know lion head is making an HD overhaul on the Original fable game. I myself am ready to try it out it looks very promising with new and old fetchers that made hundreds of gamers fall in love with the series. The exact release date has yet to be conformed but it will be Holiday session of this year.**

**Thank you for reading and pleas review.**

**Also just a challenge that is opend to anybody. Would you be willing to do any fan art for this story or any other. If so message me saying you've accepted.**

**And until next time, Grimreaper99x…out**


End file.
